


The Beginning

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [17]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: They've tried to be sensible...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For my triple drabble chart. Almost completed!  
> Prompt: By candlelight

They're sitting in a diner, eating a late lunch. Their conversation so far has been pretty mundane in topic and tone: the turn in the weather, the way the waitress looks just like Winona Ryder, how good the tacos taste.

They've been so careful not to mention the kiss they shared, just an hour ago; a kiss filled with so much passion that it left them both trembling with desire. They've tried to be sensible about it - adult, responsible. 'Let's just end this, try to forget it, move on.'

But with every exchange across the table, they remember it all; and every word uttered feels like a shoddy replacement for what they really want to say.

As he finishes his meal, Jesse leans back in his seat and fixes his eyes on Walt. Walt meets his gaze and they hold each other in frame as Walt idly plays with a napkin and Jesse runs his finger over the rim of his glass. When they move positions at exactly the same time, their hands brush against each other. They both glance around the room; no one's looking, so they stay put, watching as their fingers link together. A small, intimate smile flickers between them like dancing candlelight, and the urge to be alone overwhelms them as they recall the first press of lips against lips...

They pull away as the waitress approaches, but the frisson remains, fizzing between them as they get up to leave.

Within moments of stepping into the RV, they're in each other's arms. As a second kiss, even more passionate than the first, almost knocks them off their feet, 'forgetting and moving on' becomes an ever more hollow prospect as they acknowledge, with every touch and every sigh, that this is not the end, but the beginning.


End file.
